little black fox
by Ember Nova
Summary: diana munrow seems like normal 17 year old girl. but she has a grater purpes in this world. pleas read and review
1. the new girl in town

This is my version of the 3rd season. And seeing as how people seem to create their own characters I decided to follow that tradition

I don't own ace lightning but I do own Diana so don't get any ideas on stealing her.

It had been 2 frustrating months since that terribly day. Since lady illusion sacrificed herself to save the man she loved, ace lightning. Since kilobyte was forced into the 6th dimension, and since he trapped his former master there.

Mark and chuck where no closer to finding lady illusion and rick Hummel then they were before. And lord fear was still m.i.a.

But they were about to meet someone that would change the fate of this battle.

Chapter 1

The new girl in town

"I've looked threw everything I could and still nothing" chuck grand

"We need to keep trying" mark said

"Still…"

"Alright settle down everyone" Cheseborough's substitute Mrs. Smith said "we have a new student today, from fountain Colorado" Just then a girl appeared.

She was fairly tall and wore a black shirt with dark denim jeans with short black hair and an ankh.

Mark just gawk at her. For she reminded him of someone

"This is Diana dean Munroe." Mrs. Smith announced

"A pleasure "Diana said with a sharp yet small smile.

_The way she holds herself _mark thought _the way she's built. _

He then noticed something on the coaler bone, it was a tattoo. But it wasn't just any tattoo; it was one he saw before

_My god…she's almost like him _he thought

"Diana, why _don't you sit with _mark over_ there?" _the teacher asked politely

She nodded and made his way towered the sit

_Oh grate _mark thought.

The whole time mark couldn't stop staring at her, it was almost watching a lenient timeron a time bomb, you knew it would explode but it was just a matter of when.

What if she was his sister and she was out for blood?

Or what if she was meant to take his place?

Still the similarities where too common. Her mouth curved the same way his did and her eyes where the same pale blue his ware, but her shoulders where sharper, however they were the same width. She had almost pale skin, emotionless face, and long agile legs. All throes details possibly where affected by gender but still

"Is there something wrong mark?" Diana asked

"Um…no. Not at all" hindering e said "I was just wondering about your ankh"

"Oh this old thing?" she said with a chuckle. Mark noticed that there was amusement in the quiet laugh

"I've had it since I was 8. But it is my talisman"

"Talisman?"

"It does well to protect me" she explained

"Do you have one?" Diana asked

"Something like that" mark said and he showed her his piece of the amulet.

"It's pretty" Diana said calmly. But the look on her face said something else

"Admiringly it's broken, and the pieces are missing"

"Then I wish you success in finding them and repairing it" she said with a smile, it seemed to show true warmth. But still something was not normal about this girl and after illusion infiltrated his home he learned not to take any chances

_I'd better tell ace about this_

Then there was p.e

As the girls went to change Kat Addams decided to introduce herself

"Hay, I saw you with mark. Diana right? I'm Kat and I was wondering what you 2 where talking about"

"Nothing really. Just about my ankh, and a little about each other" Diana responded "I'm sorry if I made things awkward between you and your boyfriend" she said

"How-?"

"He told me when I asked if he was seeing anyone"

Just then she took her top off reviling more of the tattoo. There were swirls and spirals that went around her neck in a solid black color

"Cool ink" Kat said. But Diana's face dropped

"Would you laugh if I said that this is actually a birth mark?" Diana said somberly

"Huh?" Kat was confused by that

"I know that it looks unnatural, but everyone said _that_ it wasn't made by ink of any kind" Diana explained.

"Weird" Kat said

"_You're absolutely sure kid?" _ace asked over the phone

"She told Kat that it was a birth mark, and given how it's fashioned I believe her" mark told him

"_You said that you showed her the amulet. What was her reaction to it?"_

"It was almost like she had seen it before but couldn't place it. She didn't seem to want it though even wished me luck on finding the pieces"

"_For now we'll have to call her a neutral. But keep an eye on her, if she has any ties to kilobyte or the other evils we need to be ready if things get ugly" _ace instructed

"Right, we'll see you at thunder tower after school" mark said. Then hung up the phone.

He then relished that Diana wasn't in the cafeteria. Then ran into Bret

"Bret have you seen Diana?"

"The new girl?" Bret asked as if mark was crazy "trust me man you don't want to see her right now"

"What? Why?" mark asked

"Well…" Bret started

_Diana was just walking to her locker to put away her books and get her lunch bag. But just then Wayne fisgus introduced himself in an unfriendly manner_

"_Hay new girl, what's happening?"_

_Diana bust have had a 6__th__ sense about these things because she was trying to make an escape_

"_C'mon I'll show you around the school if you haven't had one yet"_

_It was at this point it was reviled to the others that he was trying to hit on her_

"_No thank you sir" she said. There was the beginning of a crowd forming_

"_Now that's no way to treat a further friend" he said grabbing her wrist in vice grip_

"_Pleas stop that…it hurts" she struggled_

_Everyone in the crowd felt pity for Diana and shock at Wayne's behavior, he was rude and cruel but something like this seemed unlike him_

"_Not until I show you around" Wayne insisted_

_Her face turned form fear to fury in a hart beat. She then swung Wayne around and pinned him to the flour. And if you where close enough you could see a fire of some kind dance in her eyes_

"_If you ever try this again, you will regret it. Do you understand?"_

_Just then she snapped out of it. As if she was in a trance_

"…then she just ran like she was on fire or something" Bret finished "and I though heather was the only one with that kind of temper"

"Do you know where she went?" mark asked

"Trust me when I say no one is too keen of finding her" Bret assured

"Thanks" mark said, and then went through the hallway to find her

_Where would she go?_ He thought. Then it came to him

_She's new, has no friends, a homemade lunch, and almost flattened Wayne. She probably wants some space so she would go on the roof._

He then darted upward and saw her. But the sight shocked him; she was holding a hawk on her fingers and singing

"_To the sky form the earth in lofty flight. _

_To the hills of green in the blush of spring. _

_So away with thee shall I fly, shall I fly. _

_Form this place to a land so far away"_

He moved closer quietly, but he stepped on a twig and surprised her.

"Who's there?"Diana asked in shock. When she saw how it was she seemed to lower her defenses

"Oh, it's you mark"

"I just came to make sure you where ok" he said "after what happened with Wayne"

"Is he alright?"

"Should be. But I'm more concerned about you"

There was a small silence "do you know how I told you about how my ankh was a talisman?"

Mark nodded

"In actuality, it's more of a seal than a talisman"

"What do you mean?"

"When I was young, I had a violent temper. On more than one occasion I almost killed someone when I was 5. And not just any people, people who where older than me. And I would have only a vague memory of what happened"

Mark gulped, but he did noticed remorse and regret in her voice

Something he would never expires

"I found my ankh when I was 8 and my rage seemed to be kept at bay. But 2 years ago it started to come back in milled forms of rage. I fear it's failing" Diana finished. And then released the hawk

In that moment mark understood her "your use to people leaving you aren't you?" he asked "that's why you're so shy"

She nodded "I am an orphan and I have never been adopted, I have seen many friends leave me and many if not all of them have stopped contacting me" Diana explained "I could not stand it after I turned 17 . So I left before they needed to let me go"

"I see. So you live on your own"

"Yes" she said

"If you want to, you can have lunch with me and my friends. I mean, if you're looking for friends that will stay that is"

She smiled brightly "I'd like that"

_Every time _mark though _every time she smiles I kick myself for thinking that she was anything like him._

He then did something he thought he would never do "can you keep a secret?"

"About?" Diana asked curiously

"My talisman" mark explained "you see it doesn't just protect me, it has an unusual power. What it does is send people or things to help me protect others when the pieces are put back together"

Diana looked amazed "I have never heard of such a talisman" she said

_Good _mark thought

"If she was created by that rick guy you mentioned chuck she has one hell of a cover" Kat said while web surfing "I have medical records, school registration documents, childhood photographs. All of which are authentic"

"If mark says there's something weird about her then there must be. He's been doing this longer than the both of us combined"

"Didn't he let lady illusion stay in his house" Kat asked

"Well … you still can't argue that he has more expertness" chuck defended

"Hey guy's" mark called. Diana behind him. Kat immediately removed what she was looking at

"You remember Diana right?'

"Oh, yea. Hi I'm chuck nice to finally get to meet you "chuck said, handing out his hand

"Likewise" she said

"So what brings you form Colorado to Massachusetts?" Kat asked

"Just the change of scenery is all" Diana said

They where halfway through their lunch when all of the sudden…

**BAM!**

The windows in the cafeteria shattered

"What on-"Diana started

"Kat, chuck! Get everyone out of the building now! "Mark ordered

"What about you?" Diana asked

"Don't worry, I'll get some help" he assured

Before anyone could get out the doors slammed shut on them, their attempts to get out where useless. Everyone turned around to see a skeletal soccer

"Where is he?" he demanded "where is the mortal with the piece of the amulet?"

So that is chapter 1 what did you think? 


	2. Summoning and awakening

Remember I own nothing but Diana. If you wish to use her you have to consult me first.

Chapter 2

Summoning and awakening

"I will not ask again?" lord fear demanded the students how where scattered all around the cafeteria "where is he? Has he gone off hiding?"

"In case you've forgotten I stopped hiding a year ago fear" mark retorted, his doom glove at the reedy _I'll need to buy everyone some time until ace and sparx show up_

_What is going on? _Diana thought behind a piller _how do mark and this man know each other? And what are they talking about? What's this amulet he mentioned? _Then it acquired to her_ is it marks talisman?_

"Do you really think she'll forgive you after what you've done if you bring her back?" mark asked, a year ago he wouldn't say something like that. But a year can change people

He then turned to chuck and Kat "when I fire at him, get everyone out" they could only nod in agreement

Fear then fired a blast at mark with staffhead, but he did the same thing as well, but the force sent both of them flying backwards. As a result marks piece of the amulet came off the string it was cared on flung off loss, and fears piece came out of his pocket as well. By then everyone else was escorted out of the cafeteria

The both landed on the floor where Diana could see them _if that man gets his hands on mark's talisman I don't even want to think about what will happen next. _Immediately she picked them up and found an alternative route and ran.

"If you surrender your piece your death shale be painless" staffhead bargained

"Yeay right" mark scoffed, not believing staffhead for a minute

As lord fear prepared another blast, but then ace blasted his forearm. Behind him was sparx, sword at the reedy

"I thought you would be more subdual fear " he said "after 2 months of hiding, now you have the balls to attack my friends and several hundred innocent by-standers"

"Still it worked out fine for me, seeing as how it lured you here lightning" fear retorted.

"Enough with the small talk ace, let's kick this boneheads butt so hard he'll wish he stayed wherever the hell it was he was staying!" sparx cried

Ace then blasted the door "chuck dude, Kat. You 2 get everyone out of here, we'll take care of fear" he ordered.

With that all of the hiding students went with them

Diana was fairly fast, but she still could get tired easily.

As soon as she got half way through the hallway she was out of breath. And still clinging to the 2 pieces of the amulet.

_He can't do this alone. _She thought _but what can I do to help?_

She then remembered what mark had said

"_What it does is send people or things to help me protect others when the pieces are put back together"_

_If he's telling the truth then something like this could help. _Diana concluded _but how on earth can I put this back together? It looks like it's been shattered so bad that you need a jeweler with a blow torch to do something like that._

She then just placed them together and then electricity began to form.

She tried to hold it steady, because it seemed to be resisting the pull of the electromagnetic connection

_It might take all of my strength to use this_ she thought _but it doesn't matter. Whatever you are and whatever you do mysterious talisman I beg you to send help to my friends._

Finally the pieces connected as 1

Ace, mark and sparx where almost at the verge of losing this fight due to wasting there energies on misfires. Kat did her best without a weapon like marks, but chuck was having little luck with the flame upgrade which never happened before

_That has to be a bad omen _he thought

"If he had all his crew attack at once or kilobyte I'd understand it, but this?" sparx cried

"I agree this shouldn't be happening" ace said

Just then a shimmer of light began to fill the room, almost blinding everyone.

But when it died down it reviled a green skin woman in a velvet red outfit and spider hair and neon green webbed boots.

Ace was shocked at the mere sight of her

"What?-" she asked, surprised about her surroundings

"Lady Illusion?" ace managed to say

Lady illusion tuned around to see who called her

"Ace?" she stammered.

The next thing they knew she was immediately in his arms. _If this is a dream please let me stay here _he thought

Fortunately for him it wasn't. But the happiness ended when they saw an unwanted guest.

Kilobyte.

_What is he doing back? _The whole room though

"You picked a good place to die traitor. In your lover's arms so that you can perish together" he said smoothly. Ace held on to lady illusion as she shivered with nerves "but fortunately for you, fear need's to pay for his betrayal as well, I'd say whatever it is that needs to be said, and soon"

Kilobyte then took his attention to fear. His tentacles at the ready

The force of the amulet was so great that Diana fell to her knees

_What on earth is this thing? _She asked herself looking at the amulet _I've never felt such power, or even expected a piece of jewelry to make it even. _

Just then she saw something at her feet. It was a black bow with a crescent moon on the dip

_What is this? _Diana wonder _is it for me? Did mark's talisman summon it for me?_

As she picked up the odd item something happened

"_Diana dean Munroe" _a voice cried out. It seemed to be many voices at once, rather than just 1

"Wha-? Who's there?" she asked. But there was no one around

_That is not a good sign_

"_You have the blessing of the 4 grate hunters. Diana, your name sake, the swift Orion, the mighty Apollo, the cunning and airtimes, the sharp shooter"_

_This voice. _Diana wonders _what does it mean. What is it talking about? _

"_The time of your awakening has come child"_ the voice said

"_You must be ready for what is to happen"_

"What are you talking abou-"just then a sharp pain hit her back

"AIEEEEEEEEEE!" she cried

_My spin feels like it's going to snap under this pressure. What it going on?_

When kilobyte was about to attack fear, but just then a sharp pain entered his skull

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!" he yelled

"Chuck what's going -?" mark asked

"I'm on it" chuck assured. They then noticed his center tattoo glowing

_I've never seen that before, but I know it just can't be good _mark said

"_Someone help me!" _kilobyte said. But in a weird way _"so much pain…what's happening to me?"_

As his last cry for help was made, he then vanished in black smock

"Did he just-?" mark asked

"Teleport? Yeay kid, I think he did" ace said

"Whatever it was that caused him pain probably made him do it" chuck concluded "but did you guy's notice how it wasn't really kilobyte that was saying those things. It was more like someone saying it _threw _him"

"Yeay that was wired, but not as wired as him showing up. How could he come back with lady illusion?" mark asked

"And as a follow up question, how did lady illusion come back from the 6th dimension?" Sparx asked

"I assumed it was you. Am I wrong?" lady illusion asked mark

"No it wasn't I-"he was about to show her his piece but then realized it was missing "don't even have my piece with me"

"My piece is also missing" fear mentioned

"But who took them?" Kat asked. Then they realized

_Oh no _mark thought

"Where's Diana?"

"I didn't see her in the crowd" chuck said

"Neither did I" Kat told them

"I've got a bad felling" he panicked "we need to find her, before kilobit dose"

Diana crawled down the hallway on her stomach. She couldn't lift herself any higher for fear of severely crippling herself. She clenched 2 objects in her hand.

1 was the amulet that she used to (hopefully) give aid to mark and the others.

The other was the dammed bow that caused her pain. A result of the amulets power, she thought it could be used to help stop that man that attacked the school, but she could barley save herself at this point.

_What's happening to me?_ Diana thought in panic. _Am I to die here the same way I started, alone? Is this punishment for my crimes?_

Little did she know that there was a man around the corner. Kilobyte saw the young girl struggle to get to someplace safe. He wasn't sure how he got hear though, or why, he just remembered being in pain and then things went dark.

_That girl…_ kilobyte thought _was she the source of my pain? If she was, then how?_

He then walked up to her. She then noticed a shadow overhead. And struggled to left herself up to see who it was

As she looked up the best her tiered up eyes could see was a tall and grim figure. He then noticed the marks on her neck

_Those are my marks _he thought _how could she have them?_

"Are you the god of death?" she asked him, kilobyte didn't know what to say about that. Just then the others found them.

"Then please…kill me now" she begged, everyone (especially kilobyte) was surprised at her wish

"For all of my young life I have been trying to suppress something in me. But it refuses to stay burred, not until it has me do something that I will regret all my life. I have bloody my knuckles so much you can just barely see my hands. Please I beg you!" she cried. The notices something budging out of her back "oh god, my skin feels like it's going to… to…"

Just then 4 tentacles ripped from her skin as she gave out an ear pricing cry, covered in blood and slime. For a moment they wriggled mercilessly, and then went limp.

"Ace who is that girl?" asked lady illusion

"If I'm right, that's the new girl mark told me about" ace explained. Just then a bright light shimmered on her and transformed her body.

Her hair was now shoulder length and her normal outfit was replaced with a black armor lined with gold that only covered her torso, her left leag having a golden garter and her right leg had a thigh pad that was connected by her belt that had a carving of the amulet on it and disconnected solder pads and armlets. Her ankh was smaller and now looked like a choker. The tattoo went from her chest to her arms now, to cover her tentacles there was a cap made of what looked like black silk and knee high boots

She used 2 or her tentacles to support her and dropped the bow. She looked like a sleep walker, unaware of her surroundings, but she did understand 1 thing.

She was hungry, but not for the normal things she'd eat.

She hungered for something else. And it was more for her body than her stomach

What was it?

Outside of the school

Rick Hubble found himself back in his fortress of solitude _I'm back on earth?_ He thought _but how?_

The cage was unlocked and he ran out of it

But just then he saw a bulletin on his computer

**Warning! Project nightshade has been activated**

Rick was surprised and pleased

_So she's still alive, _he thought. _Good._

Lord fear then walked right in front of her

"Are you to take his place child?" he asked

Diana was too weak to ask what he was talking about. Let alone give a proper answer, she may not have even heard him.

"I refuse to answer to another one of _your _kind ever again!" he cried and attempted to fire a blast of orange energy

But before he could Diana used her free tentacles on both fear and staffhead and began to drain there energy.

So that is what her body was craving

Energy. Pure raw energy

And while it was both terrifying and satisfying, she found that when she thought she had enough she didn't. Why?

The others could have answered for her. While they expected to see fears body flicker the way it was. They were surprised about Diana flickering as well

_That's an energy drain _kilobyte thought _but she shouldn't be responding like this… unless…_

He then used his tentacles and wacked hers, causing her and fear to fall.

Mark immediately rushed to her "Diana? Diana come on wake up"

_Diana? _ Kilobyte thought. He heard that name whispered in the programmer's data base. Was this the same girl?

"Why did you save her?" mark asked

Kilobyte was mildly annoyed "Lesson carefully. Like any other form of attack an energy drain requires energy"

"Yeay, and?" mark was confused

"Mark, that's what makes it so dangerous" ace said

"The trick of and energy drain it to balance your energy, and the energy you steal from your victim" kilobyte mentioned "she was already weak when we found her and needed all she could get. But she was draining fear's energy to fast, a moment longer and she would be dead"

"And when did that matter to you?" mark retorted

Before kilobyte could give an answer Diana woke up

"Umph…mark?"'

"Diana, are you ok?"

"I think so but…oh mark I'm so sorry" Diana ground

"Sorry? For what?"

She then reviled what was in her left hand.

The amulet of zoar

"I took your talisman when it fell off your chain after you blasted that…thing, but he had a piece too that got loose so I took them and bolted. I thought it would help, I'm so sorry" Diana esplanade. Mark then noticed the bow on the ground

"Did it give you that?" he asked

She weakly nodded "when I picked it up I thought I heard someone, then my back started to hurt" she esplanade "everything s kind of fuzzy after…" she then began to rub her eyes but she then noticed the armlet and that her skin had changed

"w-what happened to me?" she asked. If it was just her clothes maybe she wouldn't be so worried, but her whole body was transformed.

She then bolted up right and saw other people around chuck and Kat, and the man who attacked the cafeteria Unconscious.

She then turned around and came face to face with kilobyte. The first thing she noticed was that he had the same tattoo on his forehead. And immediately when pale

"Mark who is that man?" Diana asked "why does he have the same birth mark as me?"

_She really didn't know him did she?_

"Diana that's…" before mark could finish she was then struck with one of kilobyte's tentacles, and slowly drained his energy, mark then fell asleep and collapsed

"I would prefer to intrudes myself mortal" he said, and remove his tentacle. Diana looked on with shock

Ace, sparx, and lady illusion where about to jump him but he use 3 of his 4 tentacles to drain there energy as well. And to tie up any loss ends he drained Kat's and chucks energy as well.

Reviving herself from her shock, Diana tried to wake up her friends

"Mark? Mark what happened? Come on wake up!" she tried shaking him awake but he wouldn't' bud

"Kat? Chuck?" she called, but no answer. Then kilobyte walked up to her and fear sunk in

"You and I have much to discus little girl" he said.

Diana then began to get herself up from the ground and then ran, kilobyte pursuing her.

As Diana ran she found herself much faster than she normally was

_This is all a terrible dream_ she thought _oh gods if I should wake up form this nightmare never let me have it again _

She then saw the auditorium doors and began to pound on them in the hope's someone was there

"Let me in! Please help me! Someone let me-"

When Diana made her final pound her lintier body went through the door

_Thank the god's for dream logic _she though

Then spotted the light booth and ran up to it. But when she got up there she started to fell dizzy and her ears began to hum

_Calm down Diana _she told herself you_ probably ran too fast just…just catch your second wind and you'll be fine_

In spite of that she had to use the switch board to maintain her balance

She then heard the stage doors open. Reviling a siloit of a man

"I know you're in hear little fox" kilobyte said

"w-who are you? What do you want form me?" Diana said with dry gasps of air

"I am kilobyte; your name is Diana correct?"

"Y-yes, it is" the humming turned into a ring now _come on focus _her mind heist _don't let him know your slipping _

"You're getting tiered aren't you?" kilobyte asked "though I hate him, there is a man who can help you. I can take you to him"

What was he saying? That he wanted to help her?

She was felling sick but after what he did to her friends and the others, what made him think she'd trust him?

Then something came into her mind, like some kind of message

_He can't stand light, turn them all on._

"I- I'm sorry" Diana stammered. And turned on all of the stage lights.

But he wasn't on the stage at all

_I have a feeling that I need to get out of here_ Diana thought _I can barley stand, never mind fight_

But when she turned around she came face to face with him. Even though she was already weak she tried to look like she was ready to fight, so what happened next kind of threw her off balance

As kilobyte took one step forward Diana took one back.

He knelt down to her height (she was shorter by a foot) and carefully place a hand on her cheek

For a mint things seemed to be calm, until she felt something cold around her neck.

Kilobyte was begging to drain her energy.

Diana would have screamed if he didn't interfere

"Shhhh" he said placing a finger on her lips "that was clever of you little fox, for that you deserve this rest"

His hand was surprisingly war, and his voice was like the ocean. And she was so tired

"And maybe when you wake up, thing will seem a little clearer to you "

_This isn't a dream _was the last thought Diana had before she fell asleep.

Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 stay tuned for chapter 3


	3. frend or foe

Chapter 3

Friend or foe?

_The 6__th__ dimension, half an hour ago_

_Kilobyte was, dare he say it, pissed._

_For the past 2 months he had been given several different locations by his creator as to where a portal back to the mortal realm._

_All where proven to be dead ends. He felt like he was on a wild goose hunt, something he was not fond of._

_But he still had one last rescores to use. And whether he liked it or not, the programmer was going to help._

"_You have given us yet another fatly location programmer" kilobyte snarled "And my minions have looked everywhere else in this world"_

_Rick hubbul trembled "that is the last place I can think a portal out would be" he trembled_

"_But lately I have been thinking that It's not something that will send us out, but __someone__" kilobyte said _

_Rick went pale at the mention of that "I-I don't know what you mean"_

_Kilobyte had no patents for this. He then sent one of his tentacles threw the bars of the cage and put it around his neck and brought him to his face_

"_You know too well slave" he growled "where is she? The girl called 'Diana'?"_

_Rick managed to chock "o-on the other side…of the rift" 'dame' kilobyte thought. _

_Rick took a gasp of air and then continued "doesn't matter…doesn't know about me…or you… or the others"_

_Kilobyte was now confused "if she doesn't know you or me then why do you have data on her?" he grip tightened_

"_S-she would have known…made her myself…"_

_Kilobyte then dropped rick so that he could continue_

"_What do you mean? Is she you child?"_

"_Something like that" rick gasped "like the others I programmed her. She would have been your apprentice if it wasn't for…" he stopped mid sentence_

_Kilobyte was shocked. _

_How could there be any one else form this world? From what he was told lord fear, a small grope of his minions and lightning where the first to come to earth._

"_If it wasn't for what?" Kilobyte asked impatiently_

"_You probably saw when you hacked into my main frame that I was working on the game 17 years ago, when…"_

_Before rick finished they where teleported back to the mortal realm_

Conestoga hills high school

Everyone was waking up from the effects of the energy drain

"Man what a wipe out" sparx ground

"I'll say." Lady illusion said

"Where's kilobyte and fear?" asked mark

"They both must be long gone by now" chuck said "and one of them took Diana"

"Ten bucks says kilobyte took her for a joy ride" Kat betted

"Then we need to get her back" ace told them

"Right" mark agreed

"Hold on a second" chuck interjected

"What is it chuck?" asked ace

"It's just…are we sure that that's a good idea?" he started "I mean if what she's saying is true, _she's _the one who summoned kilobyte. If it was just lady illusion I'd believe her but… summoning a guy like _him_"

"There's no real rules set in stone with the amulet chuckdude" ace defended

"What do you mean?" chuck was a little confused

"The only thing that's a solid rule is that the summoning are based on the side your on, now that's shattered too thanks to the new girl" sparx said

"But lady illusion summoned the lightning lanes when she was on fears side. And it seemed to work in bringing you back from the 6th dimension" mark protested

"The lanes was summoned when her loyalties changed, and it was pure luck when we got sparx" ace said

"The thing of it is, no one really knows what they're going to get when they use the amulet" sparx added

"No one is really sure how it works because back in the dark ages of the 6th dimension nearly all of the documents about the amulet where destroy in the crusades and battles"

"It could have been that because she had some connection with kilobyte that he was brought back" lady illusion pointed out

"That could be it" ace agreed "but no matter what she is still an innocent. We need to save her, any ideas of where he would take her you 2?" he asked mark and chuck

"Probably rick the master programmer. If anyone could make it so she would be on his side it's him" mark suggested

"Do you know where he is?" asked ace

Mark nodded

"Then we'll follow you. When we get there we'll keep kilobyte busy while you chuck and lady illusion take her back to thunder tower. We still have some questions to ask her"ace informed

But lady illusion did not like the plan

"Ace I want to help you" she protested

Ace took her hands into his, making the familiar sparks

"Illusion, I lost you once already. I don't want to lose you after I just got you back" he said soothingly

She smiled at him kindly "you'll need more help than just sparx, I'll teleport the girl to thunder tower while you take on kilobyte" she offered

"Alright" ace agreed "let's go guys"

While everyone was egger to help their new friend chuck still was bothered by something

"If she wanted to help us then why did kilobyte come back?"

Yes I know it's a bit of a filler but it was one of my fastest chapters

Read and review


End file.
